Aún queda un poco de esperanza
by nE 15
Summary: Después de amanecer. "Todo había pasado tan rápido, ahora no me lo explicaba, todo era perfecto, Jake, mi familia, y ahora todo era obscuro, no se cuanto tiempo llevaba aqi, pero ya queria salir. -Cullen- escuché una voz, y algo me dijo q dejara de temer"
1. Prefacio

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, menos los inventados por mi!! Espero que les guste!! =D

**PREFACIO**

Hay un momento en la vida, en el que encuentras en quien confiar, tu mejor amiga.

Pero, ¿qué harías si esa persona especial te observa con ojos de odio?

Un odio tan profundo, que sientes que te quema.

Pero debajo de su máscara de hostilidad, está su preocupación por ti.

Hará todo para protegerte, y cuando lo descubres, se ilumina una luz ,

en la negrura en la que te encuentras, y sabes que,

aún queda un poco de esperanza…


	2. Cap 1 Casa Cullen

**CAP 1. CASA CULLEN**

Desperté, bastante alterada, de nuevo había tenido ese sueño, el que sólo con pensarlo, me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

Traté de calmarme, si seguía así, mi padre se daría cuenta, y no quería que lo supiera, otra vez.

Respiré profundo, y me preparé para volver a dormir, pero al verla hora que marcaba mi reloj, decidí mejor meterme a bañar, pues no tenía caso dormirme de nuevo, sí faltaban 5 minutos para que diera la hora en la que normalmente me despertaba.

El agua caliente me relajó un poco, pero, aún estaba inquieta, necesitaba encontrar la manera de calmarme. Iba pensando eso, cuando entré a mi habitación y observé el calendario.

No me había dado cuenta del día en el que estábamos, era un día muy importante, era el día de la graduación de Jacob, mi Jacob.

Él, al igual que los otros, había dejado la escuela al descubrir su naturaleza, pero gracias a mi madre, Bella, que era su mejor amiga, tuvo que regresar a los estudios, lo gracioso fue que los demás integrantes de la manada, excluyendo a Sam, hicieron los mismo, y hoy, era su graduación.

Contenta, me puse lo primero que encontré, y salí corriendo a la cocina, mis padres, ya me esperaban ahí, les sonreí y juntos corrimos a la casa grande.

Amaba correr, era algo increíble, y al ser semivampiro, mi velocidad era mayor que la humana, pero ligeramente menor que la vampírica.

A los pocos segundos, llegamos ala casa, y entramos riendo, seguramente Alice estaba pendiente de nosotros, puesto que en el segundo en que pisé la casa, apareció de la nada.

-Tu vienes conmigo, vamos a arreglarte-me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Puedo desayunar primero?- tenía hambre – Por favor- dije, haciendo la carita que ella me había enseñado para conseguir algo.

-¡Nessie! No es justo- me gritó divertida – Sabes que no puedo negarme a esa carita, ¡es trampa! – agregó, sacándome la lengua.

- Gracias- dije, y le di un beso en la frente – Tengo hambre.

Corrí a la alacena buscando comida, pero mi padre se había adelantado, supongo que leyó mi mente, cuando llegué a la cocina, había un plato de huevos con jamón esperándome en la mesa.

Come rápido, Alice está desesperada.

Sí papá, gracias

Me sonrió y salió de la cocina, en lo que yo devoraba mi desayuno, tenía bastante hambre.

Me levanté de la mesa, dispuesta a lavar mi plato, pero Alice estaba apunto de explotar, tanto que en el momento en que me paré, corrió a tomarme en brazos y corrió escaleras arriba, dejándome libre de nuevo cuando llegamos a su habitación.

Siéntate ahí, y quédate muy quieta, te peinaré – dijo mientras señalaba una silla plateada y al mismo tiempo intentaba "ver" como me vería al final - ¡Perfecto! – exclamó, me sonrió y poco a poco se acercó, el martirio estaba apunto de empezar.

Me senté muy quieta, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando a Alice cantar mientras me peinaba, no se en que momento me quedé dormida, pero de la nada escuché una voz que me decía

-Nessie, despierta cariño, casi es hora de irnos – era la voz de mi madre.

- Ma, mi vestido- dije yo, recordando que aún no lo traía, y que no lo había visto.

-Ven pequeña, aquí está

Fui con ella y al observarlo, me quede muda, era hermoso, simplemente perfecto, corto, blanco con negro, increíble.

Me metí en él, con ayuda de mi madre, y luego me puse los zapatos, los cuales, también eran hermosos, y así, caminé hacía el baño, quería verme en el espejo.

Me gustó mucho cómo me veía. Alice era una genio, tenía que agradecérselo.

Sentí una fría mano tocarla mía, y en seguida supe que era ella.

Usé mi don para transmitirle mis emociones y agradecerle, ella sólo me sonrió y me dio un abrazo, en eso, escuché la bocina del coche, y corrí hasta llegar a el, un pequeño Volvo plateado.

Entré y me deslicé en el asiento trasero, regalándoles una sonrisa a mis padres.

Que guapa- dijo mi padre, sonriendo con orgullo.

_Gracias, _pensé, y el coche arrancó camino a La Push.


	3. Cap 2 La Push

**CAP 2. LA PUSH**

Se suponía que esto era una sorpresa para Jake, pero sabía que en el momento en el que entrará, sabría de mi presencia.

Llegamos bastante rápido, claro, teníamos a papá al volante. Entramos al gimnasio, supe que Jake se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, por que en el momento en el que puse un pie en el gimnasio, comenzó a buscarme. Cuando me vió, le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa mientras mis padres me conducían hacia donde estaban Billy, el abuelo Charlie y Sue.

Esperamos toda la ceremonia, yo estaba muy ansiosa, ya quería ver a Jake, ¡llevaba tres días sin verlo!

Cuando pasó a tomar su diploma, no pude evitar el gritar muy fuerte, y aplaudir como si mí vida dependiera de ello. Él sólo sonrió y fue con sus compañeros.

Cuando dieron por terminada la ceremonia, corrí lo más rápido que pude, claro, sin olvidar parecer humana.

-Jake!!- grité tan pronto lo tuve cerca de mi, él volteó y me lancé a sus brazos.

Me sentí llena en ese momento, ahora estaba completa.

-Te extrañé-dijo Jake

-Yo también, ¡felicidades!

-gracias, te amo

-Y yo a ti

Me besó la coronilla y yo me apreté más a él.

-¡Jacob!- gritó mi papá, a veces podía llegar a ser muy inoportuno

-E…Edward- dijo soltandome, cada vez que mi papá nos encontraba abrazados o besandonos Jake se ponía nervioso.

Se dieron la mano, y yo me reí, a pesar de que se apreciaban, y mucho, aún arrugaban la nariz al estar juntos.

-¡Jake!- gritó mamá y lo abrazó.

-¡Bells!-correspondió su abrazo – ¡lo logré!

-Me siento orgullosa de ti

-Gracias, ehm Nessie, ¿me acompañas con mi padre?

-Claro Jake

Me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos de allí, quería mucho a mis padres, sin embargo prefería estar lejos de ellos cuando estaba con Jake, papá era muy celoso y, bueno, escuchaba nuestros pensamientos….

Saludó a Billy, a Sue, al abuelo y a muchas personas más.

Iba a seguir saludando gente, cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba…

-Ness!!

-Seth!!

Seth era mi mejor amigo, desde que tengo memoria nos habiamos llevado bien. Lo abracé, ya llevaba mucho sin verlo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte- le dije

-Sí, ya tenía un buen rato

Platicamos un buen rato, en lo que Jake estaba saludando gente, el recontaba que había conocido a una chica, no era su impronta, pero la quería, también me contó que la manada había estado muy ocupada, cosa que Jake no me había contado, estaba a punto de contarme el porque, pero como si lo hubieramos invocado, Jake salió de la nada sonriendo.

-Nessie, es hora de irnos a la fiesta

-Esta bien, esta bien, te veo allá Seth!!

-Ok, nos vemos allá- dijo un poco nervioso, seguramente tenía miedo de que Jake lo hubiera escuchado.

Nos despedimos de mis padres y de toda la familia (Charlie, Billy…) y nos dirigimos a su coche.

Llegamos a la playa, y la mayor parte de la manda ya estaba ahí, algunos estaban asando bombones en la fogata, otros salchichas, otros corrían como locos por toda la playa.

Era muy divertido verlos así, me divertían mucho.

Estuvimos un rato con todos los chicos, pero de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a solas con Jake, supongo que eso tuvo que ver con que Sam y Emily empezaron a mirarse como siempre lo hacían, que Kim y Pared comenzaron a besarse y bueno, como que el ambiente cambió por completo. Toqué el brazo de Jake para que supiera lo que quería, él asintió.

-Princesa, demos un paseo, si?-me preguntó

-Claro Jake

Empezamos a caminar, platicando de cualquier cosa, me llevó hasta un árbol y dijo que ahí era en donde platicaba con mi mamá.

No se de que manera fue que empezamos a platicar acerca de nuestros sentimientos y todo eso.

-Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma

-Lo se, Jake, lo se y yo a ti

-Nessie, en verdad no te imaginas lo que siento cuando estoy contigo

-Como si todo estuviera bien y…

-Y nada malo pudiera pasar, quiero estar siempre contigo, vivir todo contigo

-Yo también Jake

Él sonrió insinuante y fue cuando medite sus palabras, _vivir todo contigo…_ pero…quería decir….

Cuando capté el significado de sus palabras, lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos, el sólo sonrió y me besó, me besó de una forma que debería ser ilegal.

-Jake…- intente hablar,pero olvidé lo que iba a decir, y me limite a seguir besandolo.

Me abrazó con fuerza, y me apreté lo más que pude a él.

Empezó a besar mi cuello, y entonces murmuro en mi oido:

-TE AMO…


End file.
